Eulogy in Three Parts
by mandymld
Summary: A school shooting leaves PC residents reeling, how do those left behind honor those lost and how do the ones still living move on. Warning, hankie alert.


**A Eulogy in Three Parts (C) **

a/n This is dark, and won't get any lighter so read at your own risk

A Eulogy in three parts

2016

Jason walked down the stairs of his penthouse, looking around for his keys then heading towards the door. Hearing a steady knock, he grimaced then opened it to see a pregnant Molly Lansing waiting for him. "Jason, he was arrested again."

"I know, I am on my way to take care of it." he said then watched as the teenager went to sit on his sofa. "Are you okay?"

With a sad smile she said "Yeah, I just was talking to my father today for our usually weekly talk and instead of the usual fifteen rounds of why I should stay away from your life, and why I should move out to LA, he was just quiet. Unbelievably quiet. He told me he wouldn't be available for the rest of week, that he had to fly to Colorado for a funeral."

"I thought his leaving you alone was what you wanted?" he asked a bit confused.

"It was, it is, it's just he sounded broken, if that makes any sense." she said standing again before saying in a slightly morose tone, "Let go get my baby daddy out of jail."

"Are you sure, you could just leave him there." said Jason quietly. "Walk away, take a chance to start a whole new life."

"Jason, no matter what, it doesn't change that he is the father of my child and this baby, he needs to know his daddy. A daddy, a real daddy is important to a kid. I mean, Mac is great but deep down, in my heart, Ric, my father is just that. My dad." Seeing he didn't understand she said sadly "I know that you don't get it, since Sam and you didn't get to have kids, but a dad is someone that loves you, that no matter what danger, no matter what hard work it takes, no matter what, always puts you first, is always there for you. He is the one person who never ever walks away."

Down at the station, Jason saw Alexis glaring at him. She had never really forgiven him for Sam's death. Nor for the fact that she had seen him with another woman less than two months later. It didn't matter that he was only having sex with the woman, in her mind he should have stopped living the minute her daughter had.

When he had bailed Nathan out of jail then ordered him to head home, he was more than ready to walk out the door when he realized he needed to rescue Molly from her mother.

"I need some time off, I have to bring my son back home." Lucky was quietly telling Mac, not wanting Jason to hear him.

Nodding, Mac thought about the call that Spencer had gotten the day before and said "I understand. Is Maxie going with you?"

"She has already left for London." when his boss had left, Harper walked over and put his hand on the other detectives shoulder and gave it a squeeze, knowing that the man might be married to Maxie Jones but his heart, his heart was still with the woman he was going to Boulder to bury.

"Are you going to be okay man, I mean maybe you should take your wife."

"No, I can't do that. I won't do that." he said his mind on all the ways he had betrayed Elizabeth over the years. "She deserves to be buried in peace."

Jason had seen Spencer talking to Mac and wondered why Spencer looks so distraught but couldn't help wondering if he had finally found out about Maxie's child not being his. That she had slept with Spinelli yet again needing his help to cover her rear at work. When he heard Harper talking to someone about covering Lucky's days off, he just shrugged, Spencer was someone he had avoided for years.

Arriving at the office, he gave orders for the rest of the day and went to take care of some personal business. Arriving at the crypt, he saw his sister's name engraved and sat down to talk to her like they usually did once a week. It was mainly about Michael and how Morgan was getting ready for college and Molly being pregnant with twins, what was going on his life.

He had lost so many people he cared about, so many lives lost young. Kristina Davis who had committed suicide for some unknown reason four years before, Carly's child with Jax had died needing a transplant and not a single Spencer had matched. He could still recall her bitterness that Lucky wouldn't let his child be tested.

She had even gone so far as to have Spinelli try to find the child's mother only to come up with nothing. As he sat there, Jason said "I realized something this week, Em. I am getting older. I never thought I would live to be this old, but I am. I think I had a heart attack the other day. I didn't get it checked out, I just couldn't. I didn't want to know. I can still hear the usual Tuesday bells from St. Francis church ringing as I collapsed."

"Em, I am so tired, I have been all week. First the feeling last week like I was shot, then like I was dying on Tuesday. It was almost like someone, someone was trying to tell me something." Jason looked at his watch and sighed as he said "I have to go, Diane is waiting for me."

Jason entered his office and saw his long suffering attorney sitting at his desk reading a file and looking like she had been put through the ringer. "Diane, what is going on? I thought you said we wouldn't get the permits back until next week."

"Have you seen a newspaper?" she asked then saw his face. "When was the last time you saw a newspaper Jason?"

"I don't know; come to think of it, I haven't seen it in my mail all week. What is it, did I forget to pay my bill?" he asked with a smirk. "What is going on Diane?"

Mentally cursing Carly she said "Carly told your doorman to not deliver them to you and told the barista to make sure you didn't get one here."

Swearing, he said in a resigned tone. "What did she do now? What is she trying to cover up. When is she going to realize that doing this crap only hurts her. I mean, really, what is going on no matter what she does, she knows I will forgive her, I always have."

Shocked, Diane bluntly said "Don't we all know that, after all you have given your life up for her more than once. And oh, I know you are going to be mad about this one, but hey, that's Carly, that is just how she is."

A bit tense, Jason looked at her then was short with her as he asked "If you have a problem with that, you can always quit."

"Yeah, because you always pick her, Jason when are you going to realize what being friends with her as cost you. I had hoped this past year would be a wake up call, but it wasn't. Edward died because of her and you still kiss her ass so I am sure that the death of the mother of your only child and your son, and her hiding the newspaper so you didn't find out in time to attend their service will be forgiven as well."

Jason hadn't been paying attention, he had heard it all before but he ignored it. After all, when everyone else walked away from him, when everyone else was not there, Carly was, always needing him, always being there. wait. His heart stopped then he shook his head certain he had heard her wrong.

When Diane just sneered and handed him the paper, Jason took it with shaking hands as he scanned the front page. Then opened it to the inside where local news was.

Former local resident and son killed in shooting at school.

Elizabeth Webber age 34, died today of a gunshot wound as the result of the school shooting last week in Boulder Colorado. Ms Webber a nurse was at the school where her three sons, Cameron, Jacob and Aidan attended was trying to save the life of a student after a spree shooting ended with five students dead.

Miss Webber's middle child Jacob was killed when he heroically stepped in front of one of his classmates trying to protect the kindergartner . Jacob was 9 and a fourth grade honor student.

The shooting was the result of another child a sixth grader named Brian Walker who had been bullying his classmates. When Mr. Walkers classmates had stood up to him, the boy had gone home and gotten a family weapon, returning and emptying four clips into his classmates.

There were eight other wounded and one person, the principal of the school was shot dead when he tried to stop the young man from hurting anyone else. Ms Webber was rushed to Orchard Lakes hospital where she lingered for the past several days slowly dying from her wound.

Time of death was Tuesday at 9 AM just as the school bells rang in honor of the fallen student. There will be a memorial in Boulder before Ms Webber and her son are brought home to be buried here in Port Charles.

Ms Webber is the granddaughter of Steven and Audrey Hardy and the daughter of Jeff and Carolyn Webber. She was married to Port Charles police officer Lucky Spencer and former DA Ric Lansing. Ms Webber moved to the Boulder area six years ago after giving birth to her third son.

According to sources Ms Webber wanted her children to be raised in a better environment than she found in Port Charles. A former artist, Miss Webber had been substituting for the art teacher at the time of the shooting. Donations maybe made to General Hospital in honor of the late Elizabeth and Jacob Webber.

There was silence in the room as Jason thought about how he had seen on the news about the shooting in Colorado, he had heard the talk around town as they discussed how dangerous life was nowadays how kids couldn't even be safe anymore at school.

As he looked at the photo of Elizabeth and her children, he sat there numb. Finally he recalled what Molly had said regarding Ric and what he had heard that Lucky was going to take a few days off and he staggered as he fell into his chair.

Looking up helplessly at Diane he heard his phone chirp. Ignoring it, he said hoarsely "When did you know?" when she didn't answer he repeated it "When did you know that my- that.. when?"

"I found out today, Jason. I am sorry, for your loss. I know that you gave up a lot so that Jake would be safe." she said feeling bad about giving in to her anger with Carly.

"Get out." he said coldly. "Tell whoever is out there that no one and I mean no one gets through that door, or I will shoot anyone who comes in and that that includes my bitch of a friend Carly."

Once he was alone, Jason felt his ability to breath stop, as his knees gave way and he sunk to the middle of cement floor in his office. As he sat there, he tried to control the sobs knowing that the pain would not let him keep control for too long.

Crawling across the floor, he pulled out his phone and taking as much control as he could, he made a call then gave an order before hanging up and throwing the phone across the wall, smashing it. At the sound of the crash, it started. His heart just screamed as he thought of all he had lost.

Elizabeth, the woman he had hurt so bad, she had felt nothing until she found a way to hurt herself. The woman he had thought would outlive him only if she wasn't in his world. The woman there would be no more chances with; the woman who had the last time he had seen her told him that she didn't hate him, that she didn't love him. That he had killed all of that; that all that was left was complete indifference because Jason Morgan, the man she had loved, had been completely made up. That he was nothing to her.

Cameron the little boy who was now almost a teenager who had long ago forgot him. The boy with the easy smile who should have been his. The little boy now who had lost his mother, the one constant in his life.

Jake, his biological son, the one he had walked away from in the false belief that he would be safe. That knowing he had screwed up his own life, he had been scared he would screw him up as badly as Michael was.

And Aidan. The son she had had with the boy she would always love. The child that hurt Jason worse than anything else. Mainly because for one minute, one brief moment he had believed he might have been his only to find out that he was Spencers.

Seeing them together, Lucky and her once the news came out, had killed Jason for some reason he still refused to look at. What little was left of his soul had died that day, now his heart and body wanted to join him.

Outside, the guard couldn't hear anything but it felt like a shroud of darkness had fallen over the warehouse. Diane's words ringing in his ears, he saw trouble coming his way as Michael Corinthos swaggered in. "I need to see Jason."

"He isn't available." replied the guard.

"Then I will just wait in his office." said the punk as he tried to get past the guard.

"I was told that if I let anyone in, including your mother, I would be shot. So you aren't going in." replied the man.

Rolling his eyes, Michael said "We can do this the easy way or I can shoot your ass."

"Walk away, Mr. Corinthos. I will tell Mr. Morgan you were here." said the guard.

Michael could see the man ACTUALLY believed he could get away with talking to him this way so he lifted his gun then hit the man with the butt of it on the head. As he fell like stone, Michael reached for the door handle only for it to not move.

Reaching over, he frisked the man on the ground and found the keys. Letting himself in, he saw no one at the desk and pulled out his phone. "Mom, Uncle Jason isn't here. Look, what is going on, I have better things to do with my dad than covering for some stupid mistake for you."

Jason was curled up on the floor, behind the open door, but thankfully Michael just stood in the doorway listening to his mother rant. Hanging up, he gave an annoyed sigh and said "Yeah whatever. Why don't you just fuck Uncle Jason and get it over with, Mom. Why you stay married to Jax when we all know you want Jason, who the fuck knows. Seriously, we all know if he said the word, you would be all over him."

Slamming the door and stepping over the guard he knocked out, Michael left the warehouse. Inside the office, Jason had heard everything he had said at a distance as he laid there, no moving an inch. Waiting for someone, anyone to come and tell him that this was all a nightmare.

Late Jason sat up, knowing he had plans to make and that he had to do it by himself. Leaving he took off heading into the cloud filled night. Arriving at where he needed to be, Jason sat there, looking up and hearing ghosts of conversations past finally saying as he walked inside "The stars are never returning."

Inside, he sat there, his heart broken as he lifted the faded pink robe and crawled into the dusty bed his mind showing him pictures of his family, of his past as he came to face he had no future.

Around town, people were making plans to attend the funeral, all shocked at the violence that had cost Elizabeth Webber her life meanwhile two men were meeting with an attorney in Boulder who told them all would be explained after the service for Elizabeth in Port Charles, including where the other two children were.

"You cannot keep me from my son." insisted Lucky as he paced back and forth. "This is going to be too much for him, you can't force him to attend this service."

"Mr. Spencer lets not beat around the bush, you have had no contact with your child since he moved to Boulder, you have no idea if it would be too much for him."

Lucky was plotting, trying to figure out what to do, he could not let Aidan return to Port Charles, there was no possible way that Carly wouldn't attack, he had to protect him. Finally calling Alexis back in New York, he gave her the information and was soon called right back.

"Sorry, Lucky. There is nothing I can do." she said then hanging up went back to deciding between the black and navy suit.

Ric had walked out of the attorney's office, his mind and heart numb as he went to see the funeral home where they were holding the local service. Sitting in the back, he was surprised to be handed a note. Reading it, he decided to honor the request and left quietly. Arranging a flight, he was soon gone, leaving only one more person and the dark haired male frowning was not sure how to prevent that one from attending the service.

Watching from the shadows, he couldn't help thinking that once again Lucky Spencer did what he did best created a show that was all about him in spite of his being nothing to the proceedings. Glaring he snorted as Lucky seemed to burst into tears and had to be helped leave the ceremony as quietly they loaded the two bodies out the back door for their trip to Port Charles.

_

Arriving in Port Charles, the bodies were taken to the funeral home as a courier sent notes inviting those around town to a wake the night before the funeral so that they could honor Elizabeth's life and that of her son.

As the host coolly prepared for the evening, he hid his agenda letting his caretakers think he was still grieving as he went over his list and checked on the computer once again before adding and subtracting names and deeds. With a cold smile, he went to check on his companion.

Kissing the soft cheek, he promised. "No more, there will be no more lies."

Carly was still a bit worried about Jason, but Diane hadn't told the woman that he had known the truth so she just decided he had gone for one of his bike rides. Approaching her best friends business partner she said "Where is he?"

"As far from you as he can get." said Johnny in an acidic tone before going over to the bar and getting another beer. Meanwhile others had arrived, the Spencers wailing and whining as they talked about their great loss and how Elizabeth was responsible for Lucky not knowing his son.

Nik slipped in, keeping a low profile. Elizabeth and he had declared peace all those years ago, but he had known that things would never be the same. Seeing his aunt talking to Spinelli, he grimaced as he listened to them make Sam into a saint while Molly stood off in the distance talking to Nathan. Neither knew why they were there.

Johnny watched as Michael Corinthos shook off his mother's hand when she tried to greet him as the rest of town seemed to arrive. As things settled down, Jason slipped in through the back down, wondering who had known about the safe house and how they had known half of what was in the note sent to him.

The crowd heard the double doors start to shut, then lights turned down a bit as a man in a uniform stepped up to the stage in front of them with Elizabeth's picture on it. "May I have your attention please, on behalf of Ms. Webbers family I would like to thank you for coming. Mr. Cameron Webber would like to speak now and has requested that everyone take their assigned seats."

As the crowd milled around, finding their chairs, they saw the handsome pre-teen take the stage. Monica felt her heart stop when she saw the little boy, shocked at how calmly he had stepped up to the mike. "I would like to thank everyone for coming this evening as there was a mistake in the article regarding my mothers funeral, only those that loved her will be allowed to attend and I will be handing out invitations to them before I leave tonight."

Hearing a buzzing sound, the young man looked around the room and found the person he was looking for. Stepping off the stage, he walked closer to them with the mike still in his hand. "Dr. Drake, Dr. Scorpio, I hope you can attend tomorrow. My mother still considered you good friends all the way up until her death."

Looking at Matt Hunter sitting next to them, he repeated the offer. "She always said you amused her."

Matt ducked his head, Elizabeth had always treated him well, even when he had been caught up in Maxie Jones' web of lies.

Walking over to the next table, he looked at the gray haired man and woman sitting there and said "I would prefer it if you two got back on a plane to wherever you came from. You are not invited and frankly, this idea you have of taking custody of my brother and I, don't even try. You won't like what happens next, Dr and Dr Webber. Uncle Steven, here, you will need this to get in the door."

"Cam." the doctor tried to talk to the youngster only to be told that he would talk to him later. Moving over to his Aunt Sarah, he said "Did you ever tell Uncle Steven that you only invited Mom to visit six years ago to try and borrow money. That you yelled at her the entire time she was there. I can't believe you thought I didn't know about it."

"You were just a kid and misunderstood what we were talking about." she huffed.

Lifting up a book he said "No, no I didn't and don't try to show up tomorrow and what money there is belongs to my brother and I and I wouldn't give you a penny."

Flushing, Sarah just sat back and crossed her arms as she glared at the kid.

Moving to the next table, Cam looked at Monica Quartermaine and said "Please come, you have the right to be there to bury your grandson, too bad Jake's father couldn't be bothered to tell you the truth, but at least you have this right."

Seeing Monica crying, the curly haired youth hugged her and whispered "I am so sorry, I know what you are feeling."

When she burst into more tears, he hugged her and said "Mom always regretted you not knowing."

Looking at Tracy he said "You should know better than to talk in front of kids. I know what you did to Alan Quartermaine's will and I am going to see you in jail."

Seeing Monica's shock, Cam said "People say things in front of kids, thinking they don't understand."

Moving along, Cam stopped in front of Maxie Jones and said "Wow, the whore who stole drugs from the hospital got her father the police officer to cover it up then blamed my mother for being mad that you had slept with her husband. I did some research, let's see, that Kyle guy, Jesse, Zander Smith, bet you didn't think anyone knew you slept with him did you?"

Maxie flushed and sneered at the kid. "Go away."

"Nope, I am not done. Lucky, Cooper Barrett who was one of the Metrocourt hostage takers, Logan Hayes, that freak Spinelli, Dr, Matt that freak Franco and then Detective Ronnie, does Lucky know that you are carrying the computer geeks kid?"

When Lucky just tried to say "Son, you don't know what you are..."

Cam pulled back and said "Don't call me son, you abusive dickhead." There was laughter from someplace as he glared at the cop before looking at Maxie. "Like I said, kids hear things. I can't wait to see you explaining to your dad how you know the truth about my brother's kidnapping and covered it up."

Maxie was now trying to shut the kid up as he moved back to the stage and said "Though she is dead, Sam McCall watched as my brother was kidnapped by a sick woman a month after he was born. She also hired two men to threaten us. The kicker is, she also made a call to this blond bitch in the front row, one that facilitated my brother's second kidnapping. I have proof, Ms Jones."

Jason had long ago learned the truth but knowing that this very angry little boy did as well made him sick.

"Sir, did you ever stop to think that if you made her face her crimes in the beginning, things like kidnapping and drug theft wouldn't have happened?" Cameron asked Mac from the stage. "Oh and you might want to talk to your wife, she knew what her daughter had done years ago. Interesting, how she talks a good law and order game but is nothing but a hypocritical bitch covering for her whore of a daughter. Miss Davis, my mother wouldn't forgive Jason Morgan for fucking her after learning the truth about how she endangered his kids, yet Sam did the same thing to her own sisters and you forgave her. But then you aren't any better are you?"

Alexis saw the look on Mac's face and knew her marriage was over when Cameron was finished Standing to walk to the door, she was shocked when the kid said "I am not done with you yet, sit down. Now."

"How dare you?" she asked as she whirled around.

"No now dare you. Now on to Cassadine, the man that faked a DNA test to try and hold on to my mother, who manipulated and betrayed her repeatedly. In case you haven't figured it out, stay the hell away tomorrow."

Nik just nodded, understanding the boy was in pain but Lucky stood and said "How dare you dictate this, you sit down right now."

"Fuck off, you abusive prick." shouted the little kid. "How does it feel, Spencer, to be called those words. I can still hear you shouting them at my mother, words like whore, and bitch and the c word, I won't even use that one in this. You, what a joke, you can't keep it in your pants but you call my mother names, you call us names like bastards."

Luke had the grace to look ashamed on Lucky's behalf but Lulu stupidly stood up and said "She was the one who cheated on Lucky with his brother."

"Really, did he ever tell you that he slept with my Aunt Sarah years ago and when she supposedly came to town to help my mother. This after trading sex for drugs with Maxie Jones and then sleeping with the trampy Sam McCall."

Molly was a bit unsteady as she stood and said "I know you are hurting but lying about my sister, isn't going to help."

"Oh, please. Here, read this." he said as she moved to the stage. Molly sat down on the edge and read the files, her eyes watering in horror before looking up in shock to see a softness in his eyes, that was what convinced her it was true. "This, this is why Kristina killed herself?"

"I am sorry, but yes. She had from what I read online had a horrible year then she learned about all of that."

Molly looked at her mother and said "Sam slept with my father? She did all this stuff and you knew?"

Alexis turned stone faced then looked at Cameron and said "Zander would be ashamed of you."

With a twist of his lips, Cam said "Too bad he wasn't my father. But that is another story. Let's continue with Lucky Spencer. Heroic cop or drug abusing liar."

"So dad of the year, want to stand up and tell them the rest of your secrets?" he asked scoffing openly at the man in front of him. Then seeing his face said "Oh yeah, don't even try to come after Aidan, I will personally make you wish you had never been born. I would make Helena Cassadine look like your family's best fucking friend wait, maybe I shouldn't say that. After all being best friends with some of the people in this room is worse than being their enemies."

Walking around, he saw Michael Corinthos and stopped in front of him. "You know, I have always wondered what was so fucking special about you, what is it? I mean my father, my biological father tossed me away for you, did the same to my brother? What was so special about you seriously, I mean you are a drop out, who does nothing to better yourself, you truly fit the word everyone used to describe Jason Morgan, words like thug, and loser."

When the blond started to go after him, Cam used his training his mother had insisted on and put the man on the ground than laughed as he walked away. "Nope, nothing special, he can be taken down by a twelve year old."

Hearing the click of the safety coming off the gun, Cam turned and looked Michael dead in the eye and said "Do it, be fucking stupid enough to do it. What are you waiting for? Come one, shoot me, show what a coward you are, you were going to shoot an unarmed kid in the back."

Hearing heavy footsteps he started laughing hysterically as he looked Jason Morgan in the face after he took away Micheal's gun and then said "Wow, if it isn't dear old dead beat dad. This is the child you preferred. The reason you walked away from Jake and I, funny. You know when we found out the truth two years ago, my mom sat down and laughed for hours then said Wow, you fucked us over twice. That she had to have been pregnant when Courtney ran her over."

Jason flinched hard at the bitter expression on the man/boy in front of him and said "Son..."

Cam lashed out, doing the one thing his mother had always taught him not to do and kicked the man in front of him in the balls, then when he was down did it again. "DON'T EVER MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN, I AM NOT YOUR SON, THAT WAS RESERVED FOR THE KID THAT CAME OUT OF WHAT EVER THAT CARLY WHORE CALLS A SNITCH, NO WAIT, WHAT WAS IT ALBERT CALLED IT. I KNOW A SNATCH. BECAUSE IT MUST BE PRETTY FUCKING GOLDEN FOR YOU TO KISS THE ASS OF HER KIDS AND BE AN FUCKING DEADBEAT DAD REGARDING YOU OWN. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, I DIDN'T INVITE YOU AND I WON'T WANT YOU HERE."

Jason staggered to his feet as he looked at the child in front of him. The anger and pain alone hurt but knowing the truth, made him want to fall to his knees. "I know you don't believe this right now, but I loved your mother."

"That is fucking bullshit, you loved my mother. Yeah, that is why you fucked that whore Sam McCall, that is why you didn't do anything when my mother called when we needed you six months after we left. I KNOW THAT BITCH WAS PREGNANT WHEN SHE DIED, DAD! I know you were going to have a kid with her after tossing us away, so fuck you and the rest of this town. I came here for two things. To bury my mother tomorrow in respect for her life and tonight, tonight to claim back the honor the hypocrites in this room took from her."

Looking at Jason he said "You, all you are is a taker, you took and took til she had nothing left and why? Some lame shit about danger, why was that danger only to us, Jason. You didn't even have the balls to tell her the truth and say "Hey, I don't love you. Did you? You have to have others do it or prove it by your actions, well let me tell you what that cost you, shall I?"

Looking around he said "That cost you nothing because you had nothing to lose. Tomorrow when we leave her, Aidan and I are going with people that love us someplace you can't find us, not that you will look will you. And Jason one more thing, I am taking my brother, my full blooded brother with me."

Seeing it dawn on the man's face, Cam gave him a cold grin and said "Yeah, Aidan was yours too. Too had you will never lay eyes on him. Why don't you go and run after Carly's kids and Sam's sister, I don't trust you or want you in our lives, just like my mother didn't when she found out the truth. Ask your pal Spinelli, ask him about altering the tests..."

TBC

Chapter 2

A daddy, a real daddy is important to a kid...

Cam walked back to the stage and looked out at the hypocrites gathered to mourn his mother, seeing Carly Jacks, he said "You, you have balls even coming here. You sat there acting as if your shit doesn't stink and yet you threatened my mother repeatedly, called my brothers and I bastard yet, isn't that what you are?"

When Carly just sat there, ignoring him, he said "Mrs. Jacks, you know, I once hated you, but then I read something and it all became clear, you are a product of your environment, you are the baying white trash bitch you are because no one, had the balls to tell you to shut the fuck up. Well take a look, this is me telling you exactly that. You sit here, at my mother's wake and you are the very person she loathed the most, so tell me what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Clearly, your mother never taught you any manners." she sneered at the kid. "And you are nothing more than a jealous little bastard no one, and I mean no one wanted. Why would they, your mother was a piece of nothing, less than nothing." More than a few head snapped her way and she was certain they all agreed with her, until she saw her mother's face and figured out she had been played by a kid.

"Thanks for that. You gave me EXACTLY WHAT I AS LOOKING FOR." smiled Cam as he looked for his father who was just now attempting to stand. Cam could see his shock at how his 'best friend' was talking and decided to dig the knife even deeper. "This, this is why you walked away from us, take a good look. She was always and I mean every single time you weren't there saying this crap to my mom, along with how, you would never put her first funny, I thought family came first, then so called friends, isn't that right Jason? "

Jason looked down, he was already regretting his life, but hearing the scorn and disdain in his son's voice he said "If I had known about you."

"Really? Really, is that the best you have got?" he asked. "You did know about Jake, or was my mother lying about that?"

Jason flinched and said "No, I knew. Cam, there are things you don't know."

"Like my mother's all protecting obligations to Lucky and all other things Spencer, yeah I know about them, but I find it funny that you could chase after every other loser in town, but walk away from her. From your child. Even if you didn't know about Aidan and I, you did about Jake."

"I wanted you all to have a better life." he said quietly. "Please, can we just talk."

Looking at him, he said "No, when Mom called you after she found out about Aidan and talked to that whore you called a fiancee, no. When we were sent the pictures of you taking the whore to Italy, to the same town your once were going to take my mother, but instead left her sitting in an airport as you rescued Sonny Corinthos no, Mom was right, you didn't want us because we were hers."

"I can't believe she would tell you that." said Jason quietly.

"No, you're right, she didn't. But Mom needed an outlet and she wrote and wrote and wrote in journal about everything. Reading them triggered my memories, I remember being terrified in the park as two men with guns threatened us and being even more scared when the woman who had repeatedly been screaming at my mother showed up, I thought Sam was working with them, until Mom and we left. Funny thing is, I was right."

Jason sat down on the floor, he was still seeing the spectrum of the colors of the rainbow from being kicked. "Yes, you were."

Walking away, Cam looked at the room full of people and said "Mr. Jacks, did you ever see the tapes of the Metrocourt robbery?"

Seeing him nod yes, Cam said "Yet you helped your brother, after he had held a gun to my mother's stomach. My mother who had once helped you out by being a surrogate. If it had been your child, would you have been so forgiving?"

Jax looked down and whispered no "And I promise, I get what you are saying and won't be there."

"Good, thank you for realizing what you did." said Cam as he walked to Epiphany Johnson and hugged her. "Hiya Piph."

"Hello Cammy." said the older nurse as she hugged the boy. "You are so grown up."

"That is what Mom said all the time. She told me what you said when you found out about my IQ tests. Thanks, I needed what you told her to tell me."

"Hey, we all expect no more than what you want to give. Don't let anyone put any more pressure on you that you can take, okay?" What Epiphany didn't say was that was what had led his mother down the road she went, pressure and obligation.

"I won't." he said then walking over to Kelly he invited her but told Lainey. "My mom may have forgiven you for your accusations but I never will. Don't come tomorrow."

Lainey looked at him and said "If you ever need-."

"I won't come to the woman who could believe that crap that Spencer spews. Besides, when they found out my IQ, before they put me in my special classes, they had me see a shrink."

Hearing Lulu make a comment about his being in special ed, he stepped over to the blond and said "Actually Lulu, if Mom hadn't died, I would be graduating high school this year by special permission this year. I was a senior at the same time as being in seventh grade."

"Cameron, how dare you tell lies like that?" whined Lucky only for Epiphany to snort and then walk to the front. "Spencer, you idiot, his IQ is 180. Average human intelligence is 135, in your case you are little more than a functioning 98. Cam, Cam is way smarter than the average bear or hasn't this evening proven that to you."

Cam walked to the stage and said "Combine that with my dislike of most of the pieces of crap in this room; my mothers journals and the various conversations I have overheard as all of you had the nerve to scream at my mother and you have a very pissed off kid with the brains to destroy most of you, but that isn't why I am here. I am just letting you know, don't show up unless I invited you. Or there will be hell to pay."

Walking backstage, they heard a door slam as the occupants in the room looked at one another then various people started talking crap. Jason meanwhile sat there, his head in his hands as his caught up with all that Cam had said.

Walking out the door, ignoring Carly's shrill cries for his attention, Jason left and headed home. Once at the safe house he pulled into the garage and sat there, quietly before he began to cry.

Cam meanwhile had gone back to where his six year old brother Aidan was asleep and laid down next to his baby brother, wishing this was all a nightmare. That he would wake up the next morning and his mother while still sad but around, making things as good as she could for them. She would be plotting out their summer vacation, and more importantly kissing him good night no matter how many times he told her he was too big for that.

Drifting off to sleep as the tears poured down the scared twelve-year-olds face, he put his hand under his shirt and touched the millstone he wore around his neck. He had no idea where it came from, but it made him feel safe, it made him feel closer to his mother.

Jason woke up at noon the next day with a hangover. Raising his head long enough to look at the clock, he picked up the bottle of rock gut and drank, needing the numbness as his mind once again went back to all his son had said to him the previous evening.

One thing stuck out, that had been untrue and yet he had to wonder why Cam would believe it. Staggering to the bathroom, he showered, then made a call. "Meet me at this address."

When his partner showed up, Jason said "Sit down."

"How are you?" asked Johnny, he had barely knew Elizabeth Webber but had heard for years as Carly screamed about how she was responsible for her daughter's death. How her selfishness had cost her Jocelyn.

"I can't deal, at least right now. But I need you to discreetly use our people and not to let Spinelli or anyone else in town hear about us looking into this. Cam said Sam was pregnant when she died; problem was after the last night with Elizabeth, I made sure that I couldn't ever get any one pregnant. And even if Sam played another one of her games, I don't have any lost time."

Johnny sat there as he got what Morgan was saying. "Who do you suspect?"

"No one, and that is the problem. You, you and I are the only two that knew I had stopped fucking Sam after I got out of prison. And this trip to Italy. I was there, looking for Elizabeth to tell her what I had found out, I only ran into Sam at the airport."

"What was she doing there?" he asked then thought about it. "Was this that trip she took with Maxie. The one that Maxie used to screw over Matt Hunter?" He didn't add Brooklynn's name, he still felt bad about how that had ended. He had been searching for something, he still was he just didn't know what it was and she had been upset when he made it clear it wasn't her.

"Uh huh." said Jason grimly. "I am going to deal with another one of my problems, but I also want you to track my sons down. I need an outside set of eyes while I look where Elizabeth would have been."

"Morgan, I did some research about Cam, after what I heard last night. I am a member of Mensa, it wasn't hard. When I heard how high his IQ is. They keep track of stuff like that after the show he put on last night at his age; imagine Spinelli with a brain and no interest in women."

Jason leaned back and said "I lost them once, I am not going to do it again."

"Do you want me to grab Spinelli, maybe beat the shit out of him." said the younger man as he looked at Jason. "I am serious, that little shit why you ever let him in your life... to now know what he was doing, and you have to have figured it out."

Jason thought back to the day that Elizabeth had told him she had never loved him, that she hadn't really known him. He had gone home, had ordered Spinelli to track down where she had moved to. The little bastard had told him his progeny was in Italy and produced photos six months later of Elizabeth getting married. Jason had been shocked then heartbroken as Spinelli had spin a web of lies. Knowing the truth now did him no good.

Johnny said as he handed him the file, "I will see what I can find, but here, all we could find on them from Colorado. By the way, Cam has a black belt in Karate and judo. And I know it really isn't appropriate, but I loved watching as a twelve year old kicked your ass."

Jason couldn't resist smiling a bit himself. He had loved Cam long before that August night, and the impish child had been growing up into a smart athletic child who clearly loved and respected his mother. All the things he had wanted for him and his brother then a child with a gun had taken it away, now Jason had to face that he had nothing, nothing left. Not even the knowledge she was someplace in the world with their son happy.

The smiled faded away as Jason looked at the picture inside. He had never seen his youngest child but Aidan clearly was his son. With the curls like Elizabeth and Cameron but the blue blue eyes that proved without a doubt he was his son.

Touching Elizabeth, then Jake, Jason let the tears fall down his face as he thought back to his plan and then how it had all gone to hell. Walking to the window, looking outside, Jason let the memories, the very few memories he had of them together as a family wash over him. When he saw that it was almost three, Jason whispered I love you and wiping the tears went to slip to the cemetery to see the love of his life and his son.

When he arrived at the fresh mounds of dirt, Jason fell to his knees as he touched where the headstone would go. "E-eliza-elizabeth, there is so much... so much I wish were different... you were right, it was never enough... now... now you are gone, there will be no more chances, no-no more see you later. I always thought... I thought we would have a second chance, that some day I would be able to tell you everything... but now, now there is nothing, nothing at all left."

Hearing footsteps, Jason turned ready to snarl at whoever was there. Standing in shock, he said "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mourning my friend." said the dark haired man. Looking at her grave, he said "So, she is finally dead, did Carly show up to dance upon her grave."

"No, and not even Carly is that cruel." snapped Jason who saw the raised eye brow and said "What?"

"Why did you not know Cam was your son? Have you sat down and thought about that? Have you sat down and really thought all the crap that was tossed out through?" asked the man.

"I know you hide your head in the sand, it is what you do, but if you want a chance to talk to those boys, let alone a life with them, take a damn good look at your best friend and what her being in your life has cost you. Then come back here and beg, beg Elizabeth for forgiveness like she did you as she lay dying in that hospital bed, choking on her own blood when they couldn't get the wound to close."

Jason felt his stomach revolt at what the man was saying. "No, tell me she..."

"She did. Why do you think that young man is so angry, so bitter. He heard his mother begging you forgiveness for her mistakes and yet, you you couldn't be bothered to show up to her service in Boulder, and you didn't even bother to make one damn call while she lay dying. While the news vans sat outside the hospital room like vultures but broadcasting her story around the clock. While she was the opening story on every single network and cable news show. Where were you Jason, how is it you didn't know?"

His head hanging, Jason said "I didn't get my newspapers."

"Why not?" asked the man like he already knew the answer. A certain blond bitch knew Jason didn't watch television and that all she had to do to hide the truth was grab his papers.

Jason walked away, getting what his former friend had been saying. Stopping at the edge of the grass he asked "Did you help her, did you help her hide?"

With a bitter laugh, the man looked at him and said "She never hid, she just moved quietly away. All you had to do was have Bernie run her name for her utilities. But you couldn't be bothered could you?"

Jason started to hotly deny that but then his brain took over as he realized he had asked someone, the very same someone who had manipulated him before, the very same someone who had lied repeatedly until he had been pushed out of Jason's life. The very someone he had thought had no agenda, he now had proof that he had had the biggest agenda of all.

Taking out his phone he made the call. "Get him, I want to talk to him."

The man on the other end looked at the lawyer and nodded. She walked out the door and said "Let me know about the other."

Jason knew he couldn't be there, he would kill the squirmy little freak as he drove to the other side of town. Seeing Molly standing by the docks, he gave a heavy sigh then walked over. "Are you okay?"

"No." she said then added "But I bet I am better off than you are?"

Jason looked at this little girl, not so little any more and said "There are things you need to know."

"Like how my sister really did all that stuff and how she set out to destroy Elizabeth and her family and how you let it happen?" Molly had talked to her dad and gotten his self admitted skewered version of the truth and then had started to piece things together and was sickened that she herself might have played a part in this disaster.

Swallowing his shame, Jason whispered "Yeah, there was all of that but there is more."

"I can guess. I feel so stupid. I can remember thinking you had this great love with my sister but in truth it was nothing like that. This Elizabeth, she is the one isn't she?" asked the dark haired girl. When she looked at Jason she said "Why? Why walk away when I can see that you are dying from this?"

"Because I thought she was better than me, that I had no rights to be part of her life. Molly, do you remember when I talked to you about Nathan about his history."

Seeing her nodding yes, he said "That is Lucky Spencer in a nut shell, I see you following in Elizabeth's path thinking you owe him something and that is why..."

"That is why you have suddenly been around so much." she said getting it then told him. "I am moving out west with my dad. What happened last night, was the last straw for me with my mom. Krissy's death well now that I know the truth, it makes more sense. To know that Sam did that to someone else, I just dammit, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!"

Seeing her face and knowing she was in pain, Jason waited until she calmed down and said "I know and I could have put a stop to it, instead of playing games, protecting secrets, if I had just looked at this."

"Without Spinelli." said a bitter Molly. Seeing his expression she added. "I er, I saw him working on those pictures that Cameron said were sent to them. I had no idea at the time what they were, he said they were for a game. Funny huh? If I had just said something to you at the time, but I had this image in my head of you, of my sister and now I helped them cost you everything."

"No, you didn't." he replied. "I lost what I wanted most long before you were born. When I lied to Elizabeth on behalf of your Uncle Sonny."

Ric approached, his lips twitching in spite of the solemnness he felt, his mind going back to Jason Morgan ending up on the ground after getting his balls kicked in by his own son. Unfortunately, that led his mind to what had caused the fight and he actually felt himself feeling sorry for the mob boss. "Molly, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Hey Jason, thanks for what you did for me." she said then on her way up the stairs said "Go to them, talk to your boys. Remember what I said about kids needing their daddies."

Ric whispered for Molly to wait at the top of the stairs as he hesitated then walked back down to where Morgan was standing. "I hate you, for what you did to her, but Jason, even then you weren't the only one at fault. Elizabeth was one of the most stubborn, yet absolutely wonderful women in the world. I will always have a big hole in my heart for her, but you, for you it is worse and for that all I can say is good luck, with the boys but don't, don't walk away again. Though they don't know it, they are going to need you."

Back at the staircase, he stood then added "Spencer, he came to Colorado was going to try and run with Aidan. He was bugging an attorney there, but was shut down. Watch him, closely."

Jason nodded as he stood there staring out over the water, his heart shredded as he thought about his sons. Holding his head in his hands, he heard the telltale sound of Carly coming down the stairs and sure enough the first words out of her mouth were poison.

"She could have at least taught the kids manners. I mean, he kicked you, he should respect you, my children respect me. Then there were the words out of his mouth you have to track down that little boy, before he is also poisoned against you. I mean, seriously, how could she lie to you yet again about a kid. But then, she didn't know the truth at first did she. Sleeping with three men, not knowing who the father is." He could hear the tone and knew she was relishing that idea.

"Then there is the way she died, what kind of mother risks herself when she is a parent at least you know that Michael loves you. Can you believe Mac is threatening to arrest him, I had Bernie send him to the Island until the heat from this blows over. I am surprised some man hasn't showed up, we all know she can't live without someone being there to pick up after her. Lucky, Ric, Zander, you and then there was Nik, her fiancees brother."

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" Jason snapped as he looked at her in disbelief. "You are a total bitch and I created this monster. Do you really think I want you to sit there and run down the mother of my children? Do you really think you are some great person, some great parent, because you aren't. You are the fuck, why am I even trying. Carly, leave me alone."

"Okay, I get it you are a little upset, I will call you later. I will let Diane know you want to start paperwork for custody of Aidan. First thing you need to do is change his name. Jason or maybe even Mark, I like that name, maybe you should let me pick it out. Let Lucky take Cam." she said dismissing the kid. "He is too wild and hates you."

Jason had always hated men who abused women but right now, he had no control as he reached over and grabbed her arms as he shoved her up the stairs. Once they were on the top deck, he snapped "Don't call me later, don't talk to Diane and the day I let Lucky fucking Spencer near my children again is the same day I start having sex with you. Neither is going to happen in this lifetime no matter how much you pray. Now get the hell out of here. I have let you control too much of my life. I lost a child today, I lost the woman I have loved for almost twenty years, but do you ask me how I feel about that? No you start running your mouth about things that aren't your business. Go home Carly and have Jax take you to Australia, because if we ever cross paths again, I am going to start asking the questions going through my head and lets face it that is the last thing you want."

Carly opened her mouth and Jason just shook her like a rag doll before saying. "Carly, I know you had something to do with my not knowing about Cam, I am quite certain I can track your fingerprints across a lot of this mess and you don't get it do you. There is no forgiveness, no telling you to count to ten, cross me again and you will be dead."

"Jason, you don't mean that." she said her face white as she looked into the dead eyes of her friend, "You know you don't. We are soul mates, you are my everything. You know what you mean to me."

"Soul mates? My soul is long dead Carly, it died years ago. Why else would I have been with the woman who hurt my children, why else would I have not kicked you out of my life years ago. Leave Carly, now!"

"Jason, I know you are upset about Jake, but really, you need to get a grip. Elizabeth was no saint and you need to stop."

"Carly, shut up now." he said releasing her and pivoting on his heel as he went to find out what the only other living member of the mess created in 2008 knew about how his family had been tossed away.

Spinelli woke up in a small room, resigned. He knew that someone was going to want to ask him questions, but he knew he had done the right thing, after all, Sam had told him so. Laying back knowing that since the FBI was watching him, he wouldn't be harmed, Spinelli drifted off to sleep never stopping to think there were ways to hurt someone without leaving bruises.

Johnny stood outside and turned when he saw the door open. "I thought you were going to stay out of it."

"I have to be here, I have to hear it with my own ears, You do what you do best." he said with a thin smile. When Johnny had come to work for him, then became his partner he had confessed that he didn't like torturing people, that you almost always got false information but that he had an idea. Jason had let him run with it, now they used physiological warfare and broke the subject.

It was less messy and they had been discovering that it yielded better results. Two hours later, Spinelli woke up convinced he had been there for days without food and very little water. When he heard the voices in his head asking questions, he saw the water they were offering and then after resisting just a little longer began to spill.

As Jason stood outside and heard about how Sam had been aware the Russians were after Lucky and her, not him, and how Spinelli had volunteered to help her cover it up so that Stone Cold wouldn't be mad at her. He then heard how the geek had been the one to tell her how much Jason had missed her.

"Ask him why?" said Jason. "Why he wanted me with Sam not Elizabeth."

Spinelli confessed to feeling that he was left out when Jason was with Elizabeth, how Sam had made him feel like a needed member of the family; how she had made him feel loved and needed.

The geek confessed to a lot of stuff that made Jason sick but when he told how he had found out that Elizabeth was having a DNA test done on Aidan when still pregnant how he had monitored it then been scared when he had realized neither man matched. How he had taken the results of Jake's which he had never destroyed and compared them.

Then how it had been on to damage control, he had made Lucky the father, thinking that that would be the end, then how he had been shocked to hear that the Cassadine Prince was. When the geek said he had felt Jason slipping away during the second trip to town by Franco how he had used Jason's absence to help create trouble and to get Elizabeth to stay away.

That he had been the one to figure out that Franco wanted this baby because Elizabeth was the mother of Jake and how he had made sure that his ending number was 66, so that they would never ever suspect anything.

"How could Jason be the father of Sam's kid when he had had himself fixed so that he would never father another child."

That got a response, one that shocked the two men as the kid stood in spite of being dehydrated and screamed "THAT IS A LIE, STONE COLD WOULD NEVER DENY HIS BELOVED A CHILD, HE WOULD HAVE GIVEN ANYTHING FOR HER TO BE THE MOTHER OF THIS CHILDREN. HE TOLD ME SO, YOU ARE LYING."

"When did he tell you that?" asked Johnny skeptically then listened as the geek talked.

"HE TOLD ME, he did he said that he would always be glad that the woman he loved was the mother of his only child. That he had so much regret in his life, but that in spite of losing the chance to be a father, he was grateful that even for a sort time he had held his child after it was born."

Jason blinked then listened as Johnny said "Isn't Elizabeth the mother of his child?"

"No, he said only child, that means he didn't count those unwanted brats, he was talking about the daughter, the daughter he had lost with my goddess, the woman who is now in heaven looking down in horror at what has happened."

Jason was sick as Spinelli confirmed finding Elizabeth in Boulder then how he had rerouted it so that if there was ever a call from any phone in her area code that called it would not get to his phone. How he had sent the pictures that Cam and Molly had talked about. How he had worked with Maxie to get Sam there but that they hadn't found Jason so Maxie had hired a model to be filmed with Sam then the geek had photoshopped them

When they had found out the last bit of information, Johnny looked at their head guard and said "Verify then make it look like he got drunk again and have him found at Sam's tombstone in the Cassadine crypt."

Walking away, Jason got in his car and drove, needing air. When he figured out that he had driven to the docks and to the building where he still owned Elizabeth's studio, Jason just sat there. He had nothing absolutely nothing in reserve. His head bowed he got out and went to sit again on the bench, positive this time Carly wouldn't show up.

Instead there was a small boy there, crying. Jason looked on in numb shock as he laid eyes on his youngest child for the first time. 'Hi, may I sit down?"

When Aidan looked up then his eyes widened, Jason realized he knew he was his father. "Please?"

"Cam fell asleep, I just wanted to get out." said the defensive little boy. Jason moved quietly and slowly down the steps, not wanting to spook him.

"..." Jason had no words, he couldn't have spoken if he had wanted to. While Cam was all Elizabeth and Jake had looked primarily like him, Aidan, Aidan was both of them combined. From his curls that were his mothers to be light brown hair then the eyes and the face that was clearly his. "I uh, I..."

"Do you like boats?" asked the little boy all the sudden. "I do, it's why Mom would take us to the water on vacation. She told me how she used to dream of visiting Italy on a big white boat with my dad. Cam likes the freighters, and the cargo ships, but I like the littler boats."

Jason hoarsely replied "Yes, I like boats." When the little boy stood and took a juice box from his backpack on the ground, he offered one to Jason who found he couldn't say no. As they sat there sipping from the colored water, Jason asked him if he was hungry.

"No, we ate earlier." said the little one. "I wasn't very hungry but Cam said Mom would want us to eat. I miss my mommy. I miss Jake. I miss my home and my toys and I don't like it here. Everyone is so mean about my mommy."

When the tears started to flow, Jason couldn't resist picking up his son and holding him. The tears soon turned to sobs and Jason listened as his little heart broke and knew that Aidan had to have been holding this in.

"Get away from my brother." said the angry tone from behind him. "You are not going to take him away from me no matter what that old besom wants. I will make sure you never hurt another member of my family, even again."

Jason ignored Cam as he walked up the stairs and to the studio. Laying Jake down, he looked at Cam who walked over to the island and throw some blue backed papers at him that had Jason's heart sinking.

"I don't quite understand the legalese, but according to this, you are suing for full custody of Aidan and want me placed in a home. It won't happen. I made sure of that, and you can tell me all you want that this is your friends work, but you didn't stop her, did you." he said then looking down at Aidan hissed "Get out, get out and don't come back."

Jason read the papers, his eyes narrowing then he told him son "I am leaving to take care of this, but I will be back and you need to understand I am not walking away ever again. I have lost too much and I won't lose anymore."

"Funny, you know my mom wrote that she sometimes wondered if she had died would you step up now that she wasn't in the picture. She was right, you would have. She always believed that the only reason you didn't claim us was because she was our mother."

"And she would be right, but you would be wrong about the reasons." said a devastated Jason as he saw the kids face. "You mother is the only woman I would ever trust to raise my children without me being there. I always knew she would be the best mother,"

Cam turned his back, hiding his tears as he choked while telling him to leave. Once he had, Cam made a call and started to get things ready. There was no way he was taking any chances. By this time tomorrow he would be to safety with people who truly cared about Aidan and him and Jason, their father would search all he wanted, but he would never find them...

Jason had read the name of the lawyer on the papers and once he had started to drive to Carly's house, he turned around and instead drove straight to the police station after making one single phone call. His attorney would take care of the rest of the calls, after all, she had sounded thrilled at the idea of dealing with what she had called clearing the decks.

As he parked at the station, he walked right back the desk sergeant and knocked on the door to Mac Scorpio's office. Hearing an annoyed enter, he listened as the man talked to someone on the phone then snapped to them to just do it before hanging up.

"Morgan what are you doing here without your attorney?" he asked as Jason looked at his watch then at the various people that entered "I gather someone knows what this is about."

When Diane entered talking to Alexis, it was clear that his wife seemed nervous and when Jason stood and then walked over to his desk and dropped paperwork on it, Mac picked it up then read it. "What is this?"

"Your wife and Carly concocted this little plan, interesting reading isn't it. Especially since that isn't my signature." he said looking at Alexis then he said "Alexis, I know you think I killed Sam, I didn't but get this straight, I know who did. Sonny, the same man who was her lover and the father of her child. John Zachara can confirm what Mac is about to be told by the State Police."

Right on time, the phone rang and Mac picked it up and said put it through. "This is the Warden at Pentonville Prison, I was asked to call you with Jason Morgan's medical records, is that correct?"

Seeing Jason's face, Mac said "What do you have for me?"

"While here, besides the usual fights that prisoners get into, Morgan was admitted with bleeding on the brain. We had Dr. Patrick Drake operate here since it was minor surgery but he would have died without it. Turns out there had been an underlying injury that had to have occurred a bit earlier. Mr. Morgan admitted to a roof falling on him at that time."

"Anything else?" asked Mac.

"He was told that he more than likely had been acting off for months. Our medical teams at the other hospitals confirmed that and during a private meeting with the parole board, it was decided that he should be freed. That the crime he was convicted of would not have happened without this injury."

When Carly went to open her mouth, Jax put his hand over it and glared while the man continued. "We contacts his attorney because the medical professionals all agreed that any conduct and any decisions made since the end of July/ beginning of August 2009, were now suspect."

When Diane thanked the man, there was silence in the room since all knew Jason had confessed to protect Michael. "Now, Alexis, so that you know that was when he resumed his sexual relationship with your daughter. However there is more. There was a disagreement that led to Mr. Morgan getting shot in August 2010, Mr. Morgan was advised to be treated for followup surgery, that call never made it to Mr. Morgan. We have proof it was intercepted by Ms McCall and Mr. Spinelli. We have Mr. Spinelli altering medical records, we have him for falsifying Elizabeth's DNA tests, we have your daughter claiming to you he was the father of her child but that isn't possible."

"I know she was pregnant, Diane." said Mac from his chair. "I saw the autopsy reports."

"Yes, but Mr. Morgan had regained his senses around the same time and wasn't have sex with her. He was still dating her that is true, but mainly because he wanted to keep an eye on her because of her past crimes. He had Mr. Zachara and some new associates checking on her various whereabouts when some stuff happened." stated Diane.

"And then there is this." she said sliding it across the desk. "Mr. Morgan had a vasectomy in November 2009. Here is proof from the doctor who performed the surgery."

Carly seemed shocked and Jax could just about hear her mewing as Mac read the file.

Alexis was furious, "Then who is the father of Sam's kid?"

"I don't know, but when Sam died in November 2010, I found proof of something we had suspected all along." said Jason not wanting his life so public but he needed to defang Alexis before he went after Carly. "I had been given proof that Sam was connected to Franco, she and Spinelli knew that Aidan was my son."

When Alexis tried to deny it, he turned to Mac and said "So did Spencer. And if he tries again to go after my children, he is going to be in a world of hurt. I know what Elizabeth had on him and for the sake of your department, I would get him under control."

Mac got that whatever it was Spencer had fucked up yet again. When Alexis finally sat down, Diane stated "We have another problem with these papers, see Mr. Morgan's signature was faked."

When Carly felt Jason's eyes on her, she stood and said "I did it for you for us, so that you could be with your son, after all she had taken from you, you have another chance to be with them, I promise I will help you, get things all set. Aunt Carly will step in as Mommy for Jason Jr."

Jason looked at her and said "And Cam, what are your plans for Cam?"

"Well clearly, he is beyond saving. He should go to Lucky or maybe you can send him to school someplace."

Jason moved to stand in front of Carly and softly said "Get this through your head, you are not going to be any place near either of my sons. They had a mother, her name was Elizabeth Webber, not Carly Jack. Just like Micheal has had fathers, the most recent one being Jasper Jacks and before that Sonny Corinthos, he was not my son, he was my nephew."

"And Carly, this idea you have that you are the worlds best mother, you have got to be kidding me. Morgan wants to attend college in California and the other day when you called Michael and sent him to check up on me, after he hung up, the way he talked about you, makes it clear he has no respect for you. I am sure that in time if she had lived, Jocelyn will feel the same way."

"My children love me." she stated. "Just because that bitch turned your children against you."

"Why shouldn't they hate me, I gave my life up for your son, because of a promise made when I wasn't emotionally stable and they are right. I should have walked away the moment, the moment I found out about Jake. I wanted to, god knows I wanted to. But I didn't and it has cost me the woman I have loved for most of my life as Jason Morgan. It has cost me the life of one of my sons and watching the other two growing up."

"No, that is because of that bitch."

"No, Carly, that was because I didn't have the balls to go after what I want and now, now I am making sure that my two remaining sons have the happiness they deserve and to do that I am going to let them go where Elizabeth wanted them to. It is going to kill me, but for once I am going to do what they need."

"Morgan, you can't walk away from your kids." said Mac.

"I am not, but I am resigned to not being their parents. I am going where ever they are. I will be there for them but I know what I lost out of my misguided beliefs." With that he stood then looking at Carly said "I regret the day I walked into Jake's and then slept with you more than any other regret in my life. I regret the promise I made Michael and mostly I regret that I ever became Jason Morgan."

When Carly staggered back as thought he hit her he continued. "You are nothing more than a leech who has taken away everything I have ever wanted in my life and now that is at an end. Diane, do you have the paperwork."

Taking them, he said "Carly Jacks, you have been served. This is a restraining order keeping you away from my businesses, my home and my family. You are not allowed to call me, you are not allowed to show up and most importantly if you see me coming down the street, you are to leave me alone. Michael was also given one and Jax, if she violates this order just once, I am pressing charges."

Carly fell into her seat, looking at Jason in shock. That turned to blind rage when he said to Mac. "Michael is on his way back, Carly tried to get him out of the country when she found out you were looking for him."

"Y-you are going to... you wouldn't... there is no way you would turn your back on your son. Jason, that... my best friend... that bitch, she is behind this..." screamed Carly as she stood and left the station.

Jason quietly thanked Diane as they were leaving. "What about Michael?"

"He pulled a gun on my son, there is no coming back from that." said Jason. "I have to go, Diane, if you need anything, please let John know. I have to go."

Diane stopped him from leaving and surprised her client when she hugged him. Pulling back she saw the tears in his eyes and said softly "She loved you, it was lost under the pain you caused each other, but Jason, she did love you."

"I know and that is what makes this even worse." he said before adding. "I know that it is going to be difficult but I have to try it's all Elizabeth ever wanted was for us to try."

Jason arrived at the studio, feeling a hundred years old. He was hoping that Monica would let them stay for a few days as he needed the time. He could smell fire even as he ran up the stairs. Arriving at Elizabeth's studio, he unlocked the doors and opened them to nothing just a trash can that looked like someone had just started the fire.

Grabbing the fire extinguisher, he quickly put out the fire and looked around panicked. Seeing the note, he opened it and read eight simple words. Do what you do best...LEAVE US ALONE.

His heart pounding, Jason was shocked that his first response was to think that a certain young man needed a time out as he went back to the large fifty gallon trash can. Pulling out the red books, he opened the lower ones that were barely burnt and realized they were Elizabeth's journals.

Sitting down, he spread them out, so they would dry and started to read. Sometimes smiling, sometimes crying, all the time amazed at the woman he loved, Jason found the letter in the last one. When he saw his name and that it had been sent back to her saying unwanted mail, Jason slit it open and with shaking hands read it.

Seeing it was dated for a little over three months ago as he finished it, Jason walked to the window closing his eyes, and looked up at the stars. "I love you too and I forgive you, even if I don't agree with your needing it."

When he turned and found the right slat, Jason popped it open and saw the red glass, the post card and the very few items he had brought her over the years. But the part that helped him get up and move was the three birth certificates inside the envelope. Cameron Steven Morgan, Jacob Alan Morgan and the one that made him think about his mother. Aidan Edward Morgan.

Standing, he stood there, in the room where he had fallen in love with her and promised. "I swear, Elizabeth. I will find them and love them. And I will, I will forgive myself."

Chapter 3  
>Where were you Jason, how is it you didn't know?"<p>

Jason closed the books, he had spent the night reading them, knowing that the best thing he could do for his remaining children was to understand what Elizabeth had thought and believed to be the truth. It had opened his eyes to a lot of things, including understanding why she had done some of the things that had hurt him as badly as they had.

Right now, he had trust that the people who were with his children truly loved them. Taking out his phone he called Johnny and asked "Do you have them?"

"Sending them right now. You were right, it was the man from the cemetery, who is he?" asked the younger man as he sent the photos. Jason looked at them then with a soft ironic laugh said "People who love them, I don't know anyone else I would trust with them short of you."

"Aww, my heart just went pitter-patter." snarked the mobster as he asked "What now?"

"Keep Cody on them, you and I need to do a little work. I am not done with the Spencers." Jason warned as Johnny gave a dark chuckle. He had almost had a family when Olivia had told him she was pregnant but due to the carelessness of Lulu Spencer, she had died and so had his child. Things had already ended between them when she had found out but after all that had gone down with Dante, they had promised to work together to make sure this child knew he was loved.

Over the next week, Lucky tried to get an attorney to take his case regarding the children, against the warnings of Jason and even Mac; Maxie had been stupid enough to support him. Jason had gone to court against this and had had Diane lay every single dirty deed bare and then brought up the Cassadines as well as his wife's less than stellar reputation.

When he had tried to throw mud on Jason, Diane had relished putting Mac Scorpio on the stand who had informed the courts of the medical issues and how they had finally ran tests on the tissue taken from Sam McCall's child and how Mr. Morgan wasn't the father. Diane had seen something on Lucky's face that had during cross examination aired the possibility that he had been the father being careful not to say he was since they knew the truth about that as well.

That had pissed off Maxie so badly, she had taken the stand and actually confessed to her part in the past mess regarding Jason and his second involvement with Sam. Diane was practically crowing when the blond in a bitter tone told about what they had done and how they had set to tear Jason and Elizabeth apart.

The final blow came when she recklessly admitted to telling Lucky the truth about Aidan and how he had then covered it up when it had come out that Nik wasn't the dad. She even told how the reason Elizabeth had fled town was because Lucky had threatened to use that Jason was the father of Jake to get custody of Aidan in spite of knowing that Jason was also the little boys' father.

The judge soon agreed that Jason's request for the boys to stay with Elizabeth's choice and for him to be allowed contact with his sons when they surfaced. Lucky was told that if they found any evidence of his using his badge to create problems for Mr. Morgan he would be the one locked up. He had stormed out, vowing to find his son and claim him.

On an island, healing emotionally a bit from the loss of his mother, Cameron had been told all that had come out by the man his mother and trusted with their safety and just walked away, needing time to himself.

Walking up to the main house, he looked at Jason who was standing in front of the large window watching his son and said "What now?"

Looking at Francis, Jason said "I don't know. I spiked Spencer, he isn't the problem anymore."

"He never was, you do realize that don't you? All it would have taken was for you to just once, sat down and honestly discussed things with Elizabeth, then for you to have taken a good look at your life. That boy out there, he knows that you wouldn't lift a finger to help him or his mother but went to prison for Michael, gave up everything so he and his family would have a good life."

"I thought by walking away, I was giving them, my family the best life I could." he said. "In retrospect, Elizabeth still died, Jake still died. What did I accomplish except causing more pain to those I loved the most."

"Have you talked to Monica?" he asked then saw the younger man flinch. "She didn't do this to hurt you, you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, and I am glad she is here with you and the boys." he replied. "Where is Aidan, I haven't seen him since I arrived."

"Cam and he had a fight." Seeing Jason's worry, Francis said "No, according to the doctor treating them, that is a good thing, It means they are coming to terms with their loss."

"I uh, I saw the pictures, Elizabeth's paintings." replied Jason as he touched the photo on the mantle. "I am glad they are here, with the boys."

Walking out the door, Jason went down to the beach and sat at the shoreline for hours. His mind had been preoccupied with memories of Elizabeth since he had arrived and been told Elizabeth had once spent time here. There were so many things, so many ways he hadn't known the woman he had loved for so long. This was another one. That so many people had worked so hard to keep them apart and that he had done half the job for them hurt worse than anything else.

Standing, brushing off the sand, he went towards the dunes, since it was dusk the boys were more than likely inside eating dinner and he knew he couldn't return yet. That was part of the deal with his being here, Frances made it clear, he was not to approach them until they had come to him.

Sitting down, out of the view of the house, he rested his head on his knees and cried, silently.

In Port Charles Mac had dealt with his daughter's ending marriage as well as her attempted seduction of Matt Hunter who's girlfriend had proceeded to make public the attempt. He had been fighting his wife, Alexis had refused to sign the divorce papers, asking for yet one more chance but Mac had refused.

"Mac, please, please just listen to me." she begged as he moved out. "I did, I did what I had to do. Jason Morgan is a plague who had to be stopped, he ruined my daughter's life, you know he did. He is the reason Kristina killed herself, that Sam was on that boat in the first place and even the reason my sister died."

Looking at her, he said in disgust. "No, Kristina killed herself because she had just learned her sister had seduced her boyfriend. That Sam had slept with Ethan. You know that I am telling the truth, you just don't want to face it. Sam McCall was on that boat because she was chasing after Jason, not out of love but because she was obsessed. As for your sister, if you had only told the truth about you daughter Kristina's parentage your sister wouldn't have been there."

"Mac, how can you..." she asked in shocked disbelief.

"You are the same woman who for the last week had been helping Carly blame Elizabeth Webber for everything under the sun including lying about the parentage of her kids. But both of you, have done the same and for worse reasons. Now excuse me, but I am done here." with that he closed his suitcase and left.

On the way to town, he called Jax who sounded exhausted as the Aussie told him that Carly was still up to her tricks. "Warn her, Jax. I haven't done anything yet, because Morgan wasn't at those locations but it has gotten out of hand."

At the hotel, Carly had an idea, then made the call. When Spinelli arrived, she told him to track down Jason. "I can't, most devoted one. I have had my sword of justice taken away by the unfair men in black."

"What are you saying?" she snapped. "Never mind, get another computer."

Spinelli tried to tell her but she just ignored his protests, the two of them getting louder and louder until Jax entered the room glaring at them. When he heard what was going on, he listened as Carly still blamed the late Elizabeth Webber for Joss's death and decided he needed to point out a few things.

"Carly, what part of Aidan being Jason's thereby meaning that he didn't carry Spencer blood don't you understand? That if this piece of shit had told the truth instead of altering tests to help out SAM MCCALL, don't you get? What part of this has escaped your very skewered logic?"

Carly had been about to protest this statement when she realized that everything he said was the truth. Spinelli had seen her eyes narrow for a second then the moment she had covered as she turned to Jax and said that "He made a simple mistake, I have to forgive him. After all isn't that what you have wanted me to do for years. Forgive those who let Joss die?"

Jax walked out of the room, while Spinelli who had seen the false front started to play the woman who was just as responsible as the sperm stealer Elizabeth Webber for what had happened to the Goddess decided she needed to pay for her part as he played her and hid the bugs he had been given by the FBI.

Four months later

Alexis was in Washington DC attending a legal conference when she overheard Diane talking to a government attorney and couldn't help stopping to listen as the red head was told her client had nothing to worry about. "Their supposed witness is in a coma. This is Raynor, still having a hard on for Morgan."

Alexis knew, she just KNEW that she had something to offer this case the FBI was planning on building against the man she blamed for so many losses in her life. Making a few discreet calls, she found out that Spinelli was part of the case even if the clueless computer hacker wasn't aware of exactly who they were after.

All the geek knew was they were after the killer of Sam McCall. Grateful that at least one person besides her cared about the death of her daughter, Alexis sat down and cried when she heard he was found at her daughter's tombstone, crying like a baby over losing her, even four years later.

When she returned home, Alexis started to maneuver things, working on getting Nik to help as well as building her own case against Morgan. She was well aware that her nephew had taken up Helena's contacts after the old woman had finally died but she didn't care, not if it got her what she wanted. She had taken to writing notes, getting a hold of the reports of every single time the man had been brought down to the station, every single time he had been mentioned in the news, she had even talked to a distraught Carly.

The blond had come to her when she had been arrested for violating the restraining order. Alexis had helped her then had gotten the blond comfortable enough to spill some things by talking up Courtney and demonizing Elizabeth Webber.

But still there was no evidence, nothing that could be used against him. Finally she decided to look at cases she had suspected Morgan of being involved in but that there had been no arrests, no real investigation. When Spinelli had hacked the Port Charles Police Department's site and soon accessed the files regarding Sam's death, Alexis gave a slow smile, she had him, she finally had him..

Meanwhile six months earlier...

Cam had sat on the top of the dune, watching as the man whose DNA ran though his body cried. He hated him, at least that was what he kept telling himself... he had to, otherwise he would just be hurt. Jason Morgan, his father had always, always left in the end.

"How much longer are you going to keep punishing him." said Francis quietly as he stepped over to the dark haired now teenager. "He loved her, he truly loved her. I know you don't believe it, but things, there were more that were equally if not more that were your mother's fault."

"I know." he said quietly. "But Mom is dead and he is here, for now."

Walking away, Cam saw Aidan walking down the sand, looking for the man who was their father. Aidan had tentatively been relaxing around Jason, accepting the man's apology and freely given love. Cam had wanted to protest, worried about his little brother's gentle heart until he had realized that Jason had been helping his brother grieve for his mom.

Cam had tried, but some part of him, couldn't accept her death. He found that it hurt less if he felt like she was like Jason, out there some place, just not with them. The doctor had tried to talk to him about it, but once again, it had been Jason who had stepped in and suggested she let it go, until Cam was ready.

Down in the boathouse, where his father was living, Cam sat, waiting patiently until Jason and Aidan returned. None were aware that he would come here, none had any idea he sat there, listening as once a week, their father sat down with Aidan and told him about Italy and their mom.

Some part of him, when he heard the man talk about his mom, got it, got that things had gotten twisted beyond his parents control, but Cam needed that anger, he needed to keep it alive because he was terrified that without it, he would let his mom go, that he would move on and from reading her journals knew that being alone, being forgotten had happened way too often to his mother.

When he heard Jason and Aidan talking about his mom, about their first Christmas together, it was the first time Cam had heard this story, at least all of it. Listening to them talking about the construction paper and the rings like Mom had done with them was too much for the boy.

Rushing out the French door, he ran past Aidan, past Jason and just ran and ran and ran, until his lungs felt on fire, his heart was beating wildly and the tears, the tears just stopped. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he said harshly. "Go away, I hate having you here."

"No, I think it is time we talked." said Jason quietly as he sat down next to his almost grown son and told him the story of him and his mother, from the beginning to the end. As his voice broke while telling his son what Elizabeth had said during their last conversation, the two found themselves faced with the sad truth.

"M-mom, s-he isn't coming ba-back." said Cam hoarsely. "I can't do this, I can't live without her."

Holding his son as his body was wracked with sob, Jason said softly "I kept wishing this was a nightmare, or that that horrible Cassadine woman grabbed her, but no Cam. I felt my soul die the day your mom said she didn't know me, that she didn't love me then the day she was shot, I felt like I was shot. I just didn't get it. I felt it though then the d-day, the day, the day she. d...di... I felt it. I felt my heart stop, I felt it and thought I was dying."

"Why didn't you come?" Then wincing, Cam thought about what Francis and Jason had insisted on telling him. The truth about Spinelli, and what the geek had done. The truth about Sam, he had even met this John Zachara when he had come down to the Island as he had told him even more of the story. "Sorry, never mind."

"I have these dreams." said Jason softly and for the first time. "I wish they were true, and if I wasn't grounded enough to know that raising the two of you were more important. some part of me would be searching, chasing after those same feelings you were talking about. I keep hoping, but I can't at the same time, I can't chase them knowing they aren't true. I swore, I swore I would keep you all safe by walking away."

"Mom used to say that love, that love isn't safe. That you can't help who you love." said Cam.

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat then confessed his greatest fear, his deepest secret to his son. "I know and that is why I always wanted better for her because while you mom loved me, I always knew... I always knew, that I was the last person on earth she would have ever chosen to love. Yet, yet at the same time. She was this dream, my dream, my most secret heartache, my soul mate."

Cam looked at his father and for the first time got that this man, this man had loved, truly loved his mother. Sitting there, on the dunes, listening to the water, they just held each other, bonded by the love of a woman. A woman that wasn't coming back to them.

Francis was on top of the dune, he had been listening to them talking and gave a sigh as the two finally became what Elizabeth had always wanted for them. Walking slowly back to the house, he let Monica know then went to call John about business while thinking that he had done good by sending Jason the notes at the safe house and telling Diane Miller to ignore Carly's orders and give Jason the newspapers back when Elizabeth and Jake had died.

Cam was now attending classes along with Aidan and things were settling enough that Monica had been spending time equally in Port Charles and on the Island. Jason was taking care of business from the office there, he had been spending as much time with the two boys, bonding over boats and motorcycles and stories about the two people they had lost forever.

Maxie had given birth and the child had proven to be Spinelli's. The geek had tried to reach out to Jason for help but but Johnny had had him dealt with. Maxie had been furious when she was ordered to share custody with Spinelli but Johnny had taken great pleasure in bribing a judge to issue the order this way. He figured that within months, the child a little girl would end up either with Mac Scorpio or her cousin Robin.

Carly however had no idea that her life was about to be blown apart. Michael had been using her office as a staging ground to attempt a takeover of the Morgan/Zachara businesses and Spinelli had planted bugs to hear her own dirty dealing but now, now the FBI had it all and Port Charles was about to pull the Morgan men back to deal with a horrifying mess.

"Caroline Jacks, you are under arrest."

"Michael Corinthos you are under arrest."

As the arrests continued, Alexis was smugly waiting on the sideline waiting for them to take down John  
>Zachara and therefor Jason Morgan. Instead she had watched on in shock as Michael who had been on probation for the gun incident regarding Cameron Webber was denied bail, while Carly was let out on a million dollars bail came home to an empty house.<p>

Storming into Raynor's office, she demanded he arrest John and Jason. "For what?" the man idly asked.

When Alexis handed over the files, the various incidents that she was certain would get Jason Morgan out of her hair and behind bars for his part in the murder of her daughter. When she viciously tore apart his protests, his pointing out that Sam had been just as guilty, Raynor gave a victorious smile then made a call to his contact. "Here, use this to get her to testify."

Carly was in shock when the charges against her were dropped, the warrant hadn't covered her, only Michael so the attorney had been able to get her out of trouble. She had thanked him and then told the man to tell Jason, she appreciated the help.

"Ms. Jacks, Mr. Morgan wasn't the one paying your bills. A Mr. Craig took care of them." replied the attorney. Carly felt her mind racing, trying to figure out what Jerry was up to, until Mac told her that he needed to talk to her.

"Mrs. Jacks, while running some DNA tests, we found similarity to two of the DNA strands for two men. One Jason Morgan, who is related distantly to this child and Lucky Spencer who is a cousin."

Blinking Carly said "How does this involve me?"

"The only man in this woman's life with both of those connections is your son, Michael Corinthos Jr."

"But you said distantly, Jason is Micheal's father." she said.

Mac looked at the woman and shaking his head said "He is his uncle. And Jason is his father's half brother, they share the same father, but not the same mother. Anyhow, the DNA came back an hour ago. He was the biological father of this baby"

Carly heard what they were saying and then asked "What happened to the mother."

"Sam McCall is dead.

Carly blinked, then looked at Mac before blinking some more. Finally the buzzing in her ears cleared and she asked "Wait, are you telling me that Sam McCall was, no that isn't possible. Michael would never..."

"Yes." said Mac. Carly was certain, that the tests were wrong, this baby had to have been Jason's. Just ignoring the twosome, she interrupted to ask when she could see her son. Mac arranged it and then listened from his office as Carly confront Michael who just shrugged and said "Yeah, I had her. She was trying to get back with Uncle Jason and I knew that fucking her would put an end to it."

Carly staggered out of the station in shock. Back at the Metrocourt, she poured herself a glass of vodka then another and another. Two days later, she almost died in a car accident and Jax found out that since their divorce wasn't final, he was now the father of Morgan.

Carly tried to fight it from her hospital bed, but Morgan had made it clear he wasn't interested in mother son bonding. Michael on the other hand in spite of how badly she was hurt, wanted to know when she was going to help him get out of the charges against him. He had been cooling his heels for too long in prison and she was his mother and it was her duty to help him.

Michael had already been informed by John Zachara that Jason was going to let him rot, but the blond was convinced that with time, Jason wouldn't abandon him, he never had before. When his mother was released from the hospital, she made plans to use the sympathy she had garnered from her accident and her family's help with hiding the truth regarding her drinking that night to help her son get out from under the charges. Maybe if Jason saw it, he would come home and save them, finally abandoning those unwanted brats of Elizabeth Webber's.

Jason was not happy to be back in Port Charles but he had to testify against Damien Spinelli who was devastated to learn the FBI had no intention of covering for him. The trial was short, the public defender not up to the task as the geek was convicted. He left the courtroom in irons, screaming at Jason for abandoning Sam and their so called great love for the horrible, man stealing maternal one.

AT the mansion, Cam was sitting in the study when he overheard Johnny whispering to Jason he needed to talk to him, that it was important. Standing, he walked to the corner, needing to leave but worried that Jason might be in trouble. While for the most part, things between Jason and he were way better, in his heart... he just needed to know the truth. Hearing first about Spinelli's computer and the man working on hacking it, he tried to figure out a way to offer his help even as Johnny continued.

"Morgan, we have a problem." said Johnny with a sigh.

"What?" asked Jason.

"Raynor has been pulling strings and from the word on the street, he is after bigger game than the Cassadines. There is word of a secret weapon against us." he replied. "I thought at first it was McCall, but like you said she didn't know enough to hurt us."

Jason asked what he had heard. "A witness in a coma, the rumors are a reluctant witness but that Raynor has the perfect weapon to get them to talk."

"We need to find out the truth, I am not going to lose my family over mistakes in the past." said Jason annoyed that this was now coming up. "Find out what Raynor knows and then find this witness."

"I am sending Cody to New Mexico, that is where this witness is."

"New Mexico is a big state. Let's find out more before we do anything else." said Jason. "I have to take the boys to see Robin and Patrick."

AT GH, Patrick was talking to Steven Webber who had had a request from WitSec to send him to check on a patient. "They are saying the FBI can't know."

Patrick looked at his boss and asked skeptically. "Are you comfortable with this?"

"No, and the more I consider it, the more off it seems. You saw how redacted the file was. I would just pass but I know the agent who contacted me. Marshall and I have worked together before." said Steven frustrated. "He helped me keep an eye on Elizabeth while I was serving overseas. Before I moved to Memphis."

"According to this, this witness became his responsibility two weeks ago, and all of the sudden they collapsed?" asked Patrick. "I just Steven, I have a family. I almost lost Robin and Emma before but we are stronger now this, there is an off feeling to this."

"I know, and if they didn't need a brain surgeon, I would go myself." said the chief of staff.

Jason watched wistfully as Emma and Robin kissed Patrick goodbye wishing that was Elizabeth and him, along with their sons but he knew that he had lost that chance. Talking to Robin, he explained about Aidan then asked what was going on. "He was asked to check out a patient in Santa Fe. An old contact of Steven Webber's asked him to go."

Jason sat down as they arrived at the park bench while watching the boys playing, well Aidan playing and Cam talking to a girl standing nearby. "How are they doing?"

"Cam is doing better, it's been hard on both of them." he replied. "I always believed, I always thought we would have another chance that there would be more time to make things right."

Robin saw his eyes and said "I wish I could help you, Jason. I truly do. I just part of me doesn't understand yet the part that was there while Carly was manipulating you with Michael. I do get it. I just can't believe that you would walk away from your own child, for them."

"I thought I was protecting them." he scoffed in disgust with himself. "Elizabeth used to say it was our timing but in truth those around us played on our fears and we let them. I see how much time I lost with Cameron, with Aidan and I dream every night. I kept waking up thinking that this is a nightmare, that Elizabeth and Jake are alive someplace."

Robin looked down then said "I wish it was true but I of all people you know, it's funny. Mac and you, both have that idea. He used to think about Georgie that way. That she was alive someplace. He eventually talked to Lainey about it, but he says there are nights he wakes up, shaking and terrified. When you love someone like that. it's hard to accept they are gone."

Jason stood and walked over to his sons, then saying goodbye to Robin took them to the Quartermaine mansion. "Dad, I eavesdropped earlier."

Surprised, Jason sat down next to Cam and asked why?

"I was going to leave, but something told me to stay." replied the boy who then said "I can break Spinelli's code, I did it before. I know I am going to be grounded or something but please, I have to know, I have to find out what and why he did what he did to us."

Jason paced back and forth, the last thing he wanted was for his son to be involved in anything mob related, but he had already proven he knew computers, and that he had no interest in the mob. He was talking about building buildings as a career, creating, doing the actual building of them as well.

"Dad, please, I have to know for Mom, for Jake." he said quietly.

Jason looked at his son then said "I wish I could say no, I truly do. But at the same time, you of all people, have the right to know the truth."

Hugging his son, Jason called Johnny and told him his decision. The Italian looked at the defeated computer expert in front of him and said I will be right there with it. Two hours later, the two men listened as Cam cheered then announced in a sickened tone. "Dad, the password, explains a lot."

Moving over to stand behind the teenager, Jason watched as he typed Damien Spinelli Morgan. Then when the computer asked for parents names, he typed in Jason and Samantha Morgan. Shuddering, the kid stood and said "My part is done, but if you find answers..."

Hugging his son, Jason said in a hoarse tone of voice, "I promise, I will tell you."

Johnny sat down the started going through the files, from the most recent to the oldest. It was one from 2006 that gave them the answers they were looking for. Looking at a stunned Jason, he said "I know you want to go, but let me check it out."

"No, if this is right, if he did this I have to go. God, what am I going to tell Cam and Aidan."

As dawn broke, Jason and John closed the computer then Jason thought about all he had read. "I have to make a call."

An hour later, the man he called and he were on a commercial airplane heading to Santa Fe. Then it came to Jason. Looking around, he listened as they announced take off in five minutes. Pulling out his phone, he called Robin. "Robin, the patient in New Mexico, the one Patrick went to check out for Steven Webber, was it a woman?"

Told she had no idea, Jason looked at the man sitting next to him and said go to the Quartermaine house, see Johnny. It's important.

Landing, they were straight for the hospital, Jason's hands were shaking so bad, as he asked the information desk about Dr. Patrick Drake. "It's important, regarding his wife. This is her Uncle."

Confirming that there was a Dr. Drake there but not sure why, the nurse sent him to the long term ward. Mac and he rushed up the stairs, bypassing the elevator as they saw two people, a thin man and a blond woman standing outside of a door and Patrick Drake talking to them.

"Patrick." shouted Jason, getting the attention of the woman sitting in the waiting room. "Is it?"

"Morgan, what the hell are you doing here? Mac, what is going on?" asked the astonished doctor.

"That is a very good question." said Mary Shannon as she tried to draw off the small thin woman rushing their way. Looking at Marshall, she got the feeling that whatever was going on, he had a part of it.

"Jason?" The blond saw the woman who was still recovering from her injuries of nine months before standing in front of the man she could tell was carrying a gun.

"Genie, I think you need to let me handle this." she said trying to protect the woman who pushed her way forward and slapped the blond man.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough? Taking Cam and Aidan away from me, there is no way I am letting you near Jake."

"Jake?" he asked stunned then falling against the wall, he looked at Patrick who looked at his file then at Elizabeth before looking at Jason in shock.

"Wait, before you overreact. Elizabeth, Morgan has the boys but they think you are dead." said Mac.

Turning, Elizabeth stood in front of Jason and asked harshly "You told our sons I was dead?"

"No, I was told you were dead, that you died." he said softly his hand reaching out to touch her cheek. The brash blond swatted it away and said "Hands off until I see some identification buddy."

"But... Jason..." Elizabeth felt sick, her heart racing as she saw his face, his eyes and knew, just knew what he had felt. "You didn't know. You aren't... you didn't go in hiding with Sam, taking our sons with you? Did you?"

"NO, god no." he said in a broken tone. "I found out I had a brain bleed while in jail, they told me I had been acting off then when Drake looked at it, they found it had been bleeding slowly since July 2009. Then I did what I had to do, I worked with Johnny. We were being lead down the garden path by Spinelli. He was working with Raynor."

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief then asked "Does he know about Jake?"

"Yes, I found it on his computer. He has known all this time you were alive, that Jake is alive. He let us mourn, he let our sons..." Jason just looked down. "There are no words that can make up for my letting him into our lives."

Elizabeth hugged him then looked at the two agents and said "Did you know?"

"No." "Yes." were the replies then Mary looked at Marshall in shock who then said "I figured it out, last week. I know your brother. The minute you were transferred to us, I started doing some checking into things. Raynor, thinks you are going to testify against Jason by the way."

Elizabeth looked at Jason then said "I told him no, then he threatened to take Jake from me and I threatened to go to the press with what he has been doing. All of this without knowing my family thought I was dead. He claimed. Jason, oh my god, Cam, he has to be... and Aidan.."

Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms then said "Elizabeth, they are going to be fine, but what is wrong with Jake that he needs a neurologist."

"Oh, nothing." said Marshall. "I fudged up some records, trying to get the word to Port Charles that Elizabeth was still alive. I knew about Raynor from Steven but knew that his coming would send up a red flag but that Drake's father lives just across the border in Arizona."

"What now?" asked Elizabeth as she and the others entered Jake's room where he was asleep. Jason walked over, ruffling his nine year old son's hair. "I mean, I never agreed to enter witness protection and the only reason I stayed was because Raynor said if I didn't it might get my son killed."

Jason took a deep breath and said "Elizabeth, he is right. The families, they won't trust that you just didn't change your mind. I have no idea, how we fix this."

"What about arresting Raynor for kidnapping?" asked Mac to the shock of the others. Mary who was not sure that Elizabeth's shouldn't stay where she was and Marshall who was more worried about protecting Elizabeth while Jason was just terrified he was going to loss his family now that he had them again.

"How? I mean, he is an FBI agent." pointed out Elizabeth.

"Who illegally forced you to leave your sons while you were unconscious. But unfortunately, we are going to have to press the charges in Port Charles." said Mac who saw that Jason and the two agents got it even if Patrick and Elizabeth didn't.

"What is the problem?" asked Patrick.

"Getting her there." said Mac to their surprise. "Raynor more than likely has eyes and ears. do you really think Spinelli was his only geek."

Jason thought about it then said softly "Winnie. That girl he had track down Spinelli. But- I think she might help us, if we tell her the truth."

"Awfully big risk, Morgan." said Mary as she got that she was talking to Jason Morgan, mobster. She almost was certain that this would ruin her career. Then looking at him said "Wait, there is another way of doing this."

"How?" asked Mac looking at the brisk blond.

"Simple, we take down Raynor here." she said. "I think we have enough to charge him."

"No, if we do it there, I get why Mac wants to do this..." said Jason. "The FBI will circle it's wagons, but in Port Charles, we can control the media."

"Elizabeth Webber, with her grandparents, her parents being who they are with Jason's family with the whole shebang. We can create the press storm, and when you add how Jake was hurt.. how Elizabeth was shot, this might work out well. Morgan, you are going to have to be public, I mean really, REALLY PUBLIC." said Mac.

While the five of them were talking, Patrick called his mother in law. "Anna, can you meet us in Mexico?"

"Who is us?" she asked then listened as Patrick said "I can't tell you that."

Going inside, he offered up his idea and was told that as soon as Jake woke up from the sedative they would be on their way. Elizabeth saw Jason's concern and reached out and touched his arm. "It's just a precaution. Once a month now, they check his scar. He has completely healed."

"I will carry him."

"No, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." said Mary. "That is why Drake, the police officer and the mobster are going to leave. Then as usual, we will walk out of here with Jake and Elizabeth."

At dusk, Elizabeth and Mary had gathered a few clothes for Jake, while Jason arranged for a truck then thanked the agents for their help. "Don't let anything happen to her." said Mary then watched as Morgan and Drake loaded the truck then drove south while Mac flew back to Port Charles.

"Do you think they will make it?" asked Marshall.

"Its 472 miles to the border, then they have to cross. No way in hell." said Mary as they went back to the office. Reading a few files, she felt a bit better as she said "Well maybe, but we need to take this public, here as well."

"I don't see how we can." he replied. "We have to work with the agents, Morgan's plan of exposing Raynor in Port Charles, keeps us clean."

As they pulled into El Paso Texas, Jason made a couple of calls and then made a pickup. Tossing the passports at Drake, he looked back at his family still not believing they were there. "Should they wake up?"

"No, I slipped Elizabeth a sedative." replied Patrick who saw Jason glaring and said "She has a few health issues, still. We can't push her. Right now, sleeping is what is best for them. Agent Shannon gave me her medical records, I can't believe that bastard Raynor did this."

Jason was thinking about Spinelli's part in this mess and just wanted to get his family home. Then he intended to take them back down to the Island so they could heal. Crossing the border was tense but once they were in country, they called Anna who directed them to the private airport.

"Morgan, contact whoever you need to in Port Charles, we have to fly in under the radar." she said as soon as they were loaded. Tossing him a throwaway phone, she said "My daughter called me with a number for you."

Calling Johnny, he verified what they had found then asked about his family. "The boys are upset you are gone, but I told Cam it was about his mom, that seemed to help."

Elizabeth and Jake both woke up just as they were flying over Pennsylvania. "Daddy?" asked the blond boy who stood and stretched. Jason could see the scar slightly where his shirt had risen but all he could do was hug the blond who had flown into his arms.

"I love you." he whispered to the little boy he had thought dead. "So much and Aidan and Cam, they missed you terribly."

"Is that bad man gone?" asked the boy as he looked into his father's eyes.

When they arrived in Port Charles, Jason quickly arranged for Johnny and his mother to bring Aidan and Cameron to the old safe house where Elizabeth and he used to meet. The look in the boys faces, went from shock to happy then to tears in seconds before Jake shouted at Aidan. "You lost a tooth."

"Yup." he said giggling as he opened his mouth wide then whispered to his big brother that he had another one loose. As the hugs and tears continued, Elizabeth pulled a very quiet Cam off to the corner. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, he hugged his mother then said "I love you."

Hugging him tightly she said in a choked up voice "I love you too, all of you."

As they spent the day with just Jason and his family, Johnny prepared his plan and soon had everything in place.

Elizabeth and Jason had finally talked that night, clearing the air and even coming to an agreement to give themselves time together. "I won't lose you, not again."

Staging her return to Port Charles was going to take some doing but Jason had finally found a way to do so. Carly had an interview with a reporter at the Metrocourt for a live segment on the news. Carly had been slowly working the system and now she would have her chance if only she knew what was lying in wait, she would have left things well enough alone.

Watching the news crew set up the camera's, the blond hid her triumphant grin as she talked quietly to her mother, hearing the news from Marty, she was practically crowing. Jason had found out about the interview and had promised to show up.

The reporter, was not looking forward to doing this story but her boss had insisted, telling her that maybe the blond would lose her famous temper and they would get a real story out of this fluff piece. Sitting down, bored out of her skull as Carly went on trying to tease and tempt the audience while all the while keeping quiet her real reason for the interview. The let Carly take control of the interview only for the blond to suddenly perk up. "This is my best friend in the world, Jason Morgan, even he agrees that an injustice has been committed."

As the reporter looked on, Jason Morgan seemed shocked then said "Carly, I had no idea you felt that way. I am proud of you, for facing your demons, but thank you for arranging this interview."

The tall blond preened, she had no idea, none that this would go that well, but her wide grin grew wider as Jason thanked the reporter and announced that Agent David Raynor of the FBI had been illegally using innocents and kidnapping people to try and force them to testify against his family.

"Mr. Morgan, that is a harsh statement, do you have any proof of these charges?" asked the reporter, not happy to be used to protect that thug Michael Corinthos.

"Yes, Agent Raynor faked the death of the woman I loved, knowing it would devastate those who cared about her. And he used the press and the American public to do so." Jason said exactly what Diane had recommended then stood and offered up proof.

Camera One was on Jason and Carly while Camera Two swiveled to follow Jason Morgan's gaze. The reporter caught her breath, she had been working on a story regarding the anniversary of the death of this woman and here she was alive.

Elizabeth moved forward into the circle of Jason's arms and then sat down as far away from a shocked Carly as was possible. Looking at the reporter, she quietly told her story. About being taken to Orchard Lakes hospital, about almost dying, about being told at first her two sons had died. How she had slipped into a coma and how Agent Raynor had soon had her kidnapped and taken to a hospital in Rochester Minnesota. How the man had kept her injured son Jacob away and had told her son that his entire family had died. Then about how they had finally been reunited in Spokane Washington until they had been moved to Santa Fe New Mexico and how they had been rescued by Jason.

At that point, Carly limped off, knowing she couldn't afford to have a public meltdown. Besides, with Elizabeth back, Jason would soon be back where he should be, taking care of his true family.

As the days progressed, Elizabeth and Jason slowly dealt with the issues created by their family. Cam was blowing hot and cold, Aidan clung to them and Jake, Jake just seemed quiet, watching everything without commenting at first.

Then Lucky Spencer reared his ugly head, along with the rest of the Spencers. Jake had let loose, not as eloquently as Cam had a year before, but after he had finished, Lucky had fled, wishing he had had he sense to never come back to town. Nik, had tried to talk to Elizabeth only to be denied. Carly just stayed quiet, certain that as soon as the hoopla was over, her best friend would return to her.

When her son was sentenced to an eight year jail term, she just let it go, certain he would return. When Raynor was finally fired then tossed it jail, she thought now was the time when she heard Elizabeth and the boys had left town, she was sure he had only left to help her set up a new home and that he would soon return.

Three years later, she opened the New York Times Sunday and read how Painter Elizabeth Morgan was having a showing at the Met, then read the article telling the tale of her life, Carly sat down and faced facts. Jason was not returning, he was not going to rescue her, he was not going to free Michael and she looked around, her large house, and sat there, realizing she had nothing and no one and that Jason was not returning to her...

a/n: So many of you didn't want Elizabeth to be dead, so I rewrote and rewrote and while I am still not happy, this was the best I could do. 


End file.
